The Day I Became a Puckett
by SeddieNinja
Summary: I passed by a mirror. I stopped and turned back, horrified at my reflection. My hair was short but a definite dirty blonde and my eyes were a piercing blue. Those were Sam's eyes. What the hell happened to me?
1. Chapter 1

**Freddie's POV**

"Sam please! OW! You're hurting me!"

"That's the point Dipthong!" she tightened her grip, causing more pain to shoot through my arms.

"GUYS!" Carly yelled. She was sitting on her ice cream sandwich seat studying for finals. Sam released me and plopped down next to Carly. I pushed myself off the floor and stretched my arm. I'm sure Sam pulled a couple of muscles. I stood over her as she sat on the little couch.

"What do you want?" she said not even glancing in my direction.

"An apology!" I yelled. Sam stood up lightning fast and was in my face.

"An apology? You want an apology!" she shouted.

"Yeah! That'd be fabulous!" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah? Well too bad Nub." She sat back down on the sofa and crossed her arms.

"Look Sam, just because you have such a great life doesn't mean-"

"Great life!" Sam interjected, "You think I have a great life? You wouldn't last one day in my shoes!"

"Yeah, you do whatever the hell you want, people are too scared to bully you, AND you don't have to work! Pretty terrible life there."

"Well then why don't we switch lives then? You and your little AV nerds can build a Life-Switching Machine and we can switch lives! How's that sound!" Sam stormed out of the room angrily. I heard the front door slam as Sam left the building.

"Man, she is so hot-headed," I grumbled, "She can't even take a joke." I picked up my backpack and said bye to Carly. As I walked into my apartment, my head started to feel a little light. I went into my room and fell on the bed. I was suddenly drained of energy like someone was vacuuming all my strength out of me. I groaned as my eyelids drooped and I fell into a very heavy sleep.

**The Next Morning**

Ugh… My head pounded as I broke out of my dreamless sleep. I took a deep breath from my nose which was met with a nasty smell. I was expecting the Pine Fresh scent my mom pours all over my sheets when she washes them but instead, I smelled dirty clothes. My eyes creaked open just a bit to see where I was. The room was dingy with posters of bands I've never heard of plastered against the faded walls. Slit Throat? Pool of Bodies? What kind of bands were these?

"Freddie you lazy sack, get out of bed and go to school!" a female voice rasped from somewhere in the house. I jumped out of bed and hurried to get dressed. The only thing I could find was T-shirts, jeans, and black sneakers. No polo shirts, khaki pants, or dress shoes. I grumbled and threw on the clothes.

"Now where's my backpack?" I whispered to myself. I saw a red checkered backpack lying in the corner of the room. I picked it up and slung it over my shoulder. As I walked out the door I passed by a mirror. I stopped and turned back, horrified at my reflection.

My hair was short but a definite dirty blonde and my eyes were a piercing blue. Those were Sam's eyes. I looked down. These were the boy version of clothes Sam usually wears. What the hell happened to me! I raced out the door and took a bus to school. I burst through the doors and ran to my locker. My mind was racing as I gathered my books. I saw Carly over by her locker talking to some girl.

"Carly!" I shouted, running over to her.

"Oh hi Freddie." She greeted.

"Hey Freddie." The girl greeted. She had brown curly hair that went past her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes.

"S-Sam?" I stuttered. She smiled and pulled out a Pre-Calculus book from her locker.

"You're acting weird today Freddie," she said, "You haven't called me a nerd yet this morning." I only stared at Sam. She was wearing a girl polo shirt and some skinny jeans.

"Well we gotta go." Carly said, "See you tonight Freddie!" They walked down the hall together and into a classroom. Oh my God, Sam and I switched lives. I'm the bad boy and she's the nerd.

**That Night**

I walked upstairs to the iCarly studio and pushed open the glass door. Sam was holding a camera and messing with a computer. I closed the door and walked up behind her. All my tech equipment was set out neatly on the cart, ready for the show. Sam handed me a blue remote without saying a word.

"What's this for?" I asked her.

"Uh, the SHOW." She said giving me a funny look.

"Wait, you mean YOU'RE the tech producer?" Sam glared at me and pulled the camera off the cart.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2-" Sam gave the signal to start.

"I'm Carly!" Carly said into the camera.

"A-And I'm Freddie."

"And this is iCarly!"

"Uh, the only web show that can cure you're insomnia." I said. Sam giggled behind the camera and moved to get a better angle, just like I usually do. The whole show, my eyes were glued to Sam. My brown hair and eyes on Sam's body.

After the show, Sam put down the camera and smiled.

"Great show Puckett." She said as Carly went downstairs to get some tea.

"You too…Benson?" I said back. Sam snorted and closed her laptop. "So what's wrong with you today? You're acting weird."

"I'm just a little off color…like your face…?" I said with a poor attempt at an insult. Sam smiled and closed the case to my- er, HER camera.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said. When the door closed behind Sam, I leaned against the wall and sighed. Holy crap, what have I done?


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, let me start my 3-part apology by saying that you are all wonderful, beautiful, people with great personalities. Haha kidding but I really am sorry about the…9 month…11 month…1 year…? Never mind I have no idea how long it's been. But I'm here now! Isn't that great? No? Anyone? Guys? Fine… Here's your dumb chapter. *grumble***

** FREDDIE'S POV**

I strutted down the school's sidewalk the next morning with my chest out and my arms swinging casually by my legs. It was somewhat satisfying to see all the little dorky kids scurrying out of my way and cowering in fear when I looked them in the eye. I even discovered a little hole in my ear for an earring which I gladly used. My tough-guy flannel shirt fit loosely over my muscular arms and my baggy jeans were ripped on the knees. I'd never felt so badass. I pushed open the school door and went straight for Carly and Sam's locker. I leaned my shoulder against the blue lockers and popped a bubble with my gum to get their attention.

"Hey Freddie." Carly greeted with a small wave.

"I thought Ms. Briggs told you to get rid of the earring last week." Sam said with disapproval. I decided to keep up my streak of toughness.

"Since when do _I _listen to Ms. Briggs?" I retorted coolly. Sam glared at me and dropped a couple of pencils in her backpack, zipping it shut forcefully. She stalked off, leaving Carly and me alone. I had to admit, it was a little awkward. She scooted a little closer, sending off warning bell in my head.

"So Freddie," Carly purred, "Are you doing anything later tonight?" Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sam peaking around a corner innocently.

"Actually, I have to go meet…someone…when it gets…uh, not light out?" I cursed myself mentally.

"Oh, well who is it?" Carly pouted.

"It's…uh…my gang? Yes! Yes, I'm meeting up with my gang tonight!" I shouted. I saw Sam's eyes widen in shock.

"I didn't know you were in a gang." Carly said, "What do you guys do?"

"What do we do?" My palms started to sweat. I needed to use the Sam side of me. She's usually good at getting out of these sticky situations.

"We usually go around and commit hate crimes." I said smoothly. Carly actually seemed impressed.

"Well alright then. I'll see you later." She grumbled a bit and slouched off to class. The bell started to ring and I was heading to my class when a hand tugged at the back of my shirt.

"Excuse me!" I said, annoyed. Sam was glaring at me with her arms crossed. It was hard to remember that _she _was the one with the brown hair.

"Can we talk?" Sam asked crossly.

"Well, make it quick because I have a really important Trig test and I don't-" Sam had started to raise an eyebrow in curiosity when I realized what I was saying. "I mean…uh, I'm late for skipping school."

"I couldn't help but hear you talking about your gang." Sam snorted.

"Yeah. I like livin' the risky life." I patted my chest roughly.

"Well, just be careful Freddie." Sam said gently, blushing a little, "I know how much you hated having your hair cut when you went to jail."

"I went to jail?" I gasped.

"Yeah, don't you remember? It was about two months ago when your hair was brutally short." Sam grinned.

"I forget. Uh, what did I do?"

"You beat up that guy for stepping on your shoes." Sam said simply.

"Right right." I swallowed nervously.

"Well, see you after class." Sam shrugged. She walked down the hallway and disappeared around a corner.

"I'm in some deep shit." I muttered.

"You bet you are." A voice echoed.

"Whoa! Who's there?" I shouted.

"OW! Hey kid, you don't have to yell!" A short man in white robes screeched, covering his ears. He shook his head and shuffled over to where I was standing.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Ken." The man said, jutting out his hand. I shook it gingerly and took a step back.

"Um, not to be rude but what are you doing here and why are you dressed like that?" I said, gesturing to the man's robes and yellow headband.

"Are you blind, kid? I'm obviously an Angel!"

What. The hell?


	3. Chapter 3

"You're an angel?" I said skeptically, putting air quotes around the word "angel."

"Yup. I'm a Guardian Angel to be exact." Ken said proudly, puffing out his small chest.

"Yeah, and I'm Nathan Kress." I mocked. Ken looked deeply offended and scowled up at me.

"Look here Blondie-"

"I'm not supposed to be blonde." I snapped, "Somehow me and Sam switched lives or something. I'm so confused!" I leaned against a locker and squeezed the bridge of my nose with my thumb and finger. Ken smiled with self-pride.

"I know you guys switched lives!" he laughed, "I was the one that switched you!" In a flash I was holding Ken by the collar of his shirt. Very Sam-like.

"You did this!" I growled, my grip tightened as Ken squirmed and wriggled to get out of my grasp.

"Ow! Kid you're hurting me! Lay off!" Ken squealed. Part of me wanted to squeeze him until his little melon head popped and another part of me nagged to let him go. I reluctantly loosened my fingers and dropped the little "angel" to the floor. Ken coughed and sputtered, overdramatizing the pressure I had on his throat. I rolled my eyes and nudged him with my sneaker.

"So, how to I reverse this whole 'gender-bending' thingy?" I asked him politely.

"You can't"

"What? I can't? So I'm stuck like this forever?" I cried, grabbing handfuls of my short hair.

"_You _can't but if you can get Sam to remember who she's supposed to be, BAM you switch back!" Ken smacked his hands together.

"You mean Sam knows that we switched?"

"No, I wiped her memory but there're some things you'll have to do to trigger those memories." Ken explained with his hands.

"This is so unfair." I moaned.

"No, it's a lesson for both of you." Ken scolded, "Maybe if you weren't so hostile to each other, this wouldn't have happened."

"SO what do I have to do Mr. Angel Man?" I pleaded for a hint.

"Well I'm technically _not _supposed to tell you…"

"C'mon dude! You caused this so the least you can do is give me a hint!" I cried.

"Alright! Alright! I'll give you _one _hint if you stop whining." Ken growled, "You need to act like yourself."

"You mean like Sam or me-?"

"No no you idiot. Act like Freddie would."

"Do I also have to-"

"No more questions!" Ken snarled, "Someone's coming! Good luck kid." Ken disappeared in a puff of smoke and I was alone. Ms. Briggs came tromping down the stairs with that evil look in her eyes. Class had started over fifteen minutes ago so I knew I was in trouble.

"Puckett!" Ms. Briggs snapped at me, "Why aren't you in class?"

"Umm…"

"No answer eh? DETENTION!" Ms. Briggs grabbed the collar of my T-shirt and dragged me out of the hallway. I saw Ken hiding in a potted plant shaking his head at me. I glared as Ms. Briggs tossed me into the Detention hall.

* * *

"Freddie did you get detention again?" Carly scolded me. I was pretty shaken up by that experience. Those were some badass dudes in there. They stole my lunch money and my fake diamond earring.

"Yeah, sorry. I was skipping class by accident." I apologized. I needed to act more like a nerdy dorkwad and start working on Sam's memory. She was watching me with a disappointed yet surprised expression. Probably from me saying an apology. I cleared me throat and pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"I just, uh… downloaded this cool app that lets you, uh, do Trigonometry formulas on your phone." I said nervously. This was harder than I thought. Sam's eyebrows shot up and her jaw dropped, as did Carly's.

"Why on Earth would you download such a thing?" Carly asked, astonished.

"Because I, uh, like math." I lied. Truthfully, it was hard to do my homework or pay attention with Sam's personality. She had an incredibly short attention span.

"Can I have the name of the app?" Sam asked sheepishly. She had out her Pearphone and was searching the app store.

"It's called 'Kiss My Big Fat Trig.'" I said with a grin. Sam's fingers tapped away on the keyboard until she smiled with satisfaction.

"Found it!" She announced gleefully. She tucked the phone in her pocket and tossed some thick books in her locker. More books than a normal person should have. I grabbed one of the books from her locker and examined the cover.

"Advanced Physics?" I said. Sam blushed and snatched the book back.

"How many books do you have in here?" I pulled out another thick textbook, " 'Trigonometry: The College Course?' Sam how many classes are you taking?"

"Only ten!" Sam snapped.

"Most of these are a college level!" I said worriedly, shifted around the books in Sam's locker.

"It's not that bad!"

"Look at you! You've got bags under your eyes! You're exhausted!" I yelled. Sam glared at me and slammed her locker shut with more force than necessary.

"Since when do _you _care Freddie?" Sam said bitterly. I couldn't say anything. Sam glowered at me and swept from the building. I clenched my fists in anger.

"What's wrong with her?" I growled. Carly was rolling her eyes and closing her own locker.

"Dude, you know she has Atychiphobia." Carly said.

"What's that?" I asked, turning my head to face her. Carly rolled her eyes again and started to leave the school building.

"I can't believe you forgot already."

"That's doesn't answer my- and you left. Greaaat." I leaned against a locker and tapped my temple.

"You're not doing so hot, kid." Ken chuckled to my left.

"It's not as easy as it looks dude." I retorted. Ken laughed again and slapped my back.

"Eh, you'll get the hang of it." He said heartily.

"Hey, what's Atychiphobia?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, search it on the internet." Ken shrugged. He clapped his hands and disappeared.

* * *

I searched Sam's house until I found an ancient computer shoved in the corner of the living room. I wiped off the dust and removed the magazines from the top. I pressed the power button and waited for the dinosaur to warm up. I connected to the internet through dial-up (Oh. My. God.) and waited for the page to warm up. I typed the word into the search engine and pressed enter. It took an infuriatingly long time for the page to load as I chewed on the strings of my hoodie.

"Atychiphobia- the fear of failing or letting down others."


End file.
